


Come Close

by Synapsida



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapsida/pseuds/Synapsida
Summary: Inspired by the beautiful poem by Roger McGough, which is quoted in full here.





	Come Close

Someone had put a huge white banner with what looked like hand painted balloons on it in the officers mess.  
„С днём рождения!“ it said in crudely drawn russian letters (of course) and someone had squeezed a small 19 into the right corner. Music played and could be heard outside the mess. Cheerful chatter filled the room, assisted by drinks and what Chekov considered a healthy amount of vodka. He was the heart of the party, of course, considering it was the last 2 hours before his birthday and how popular he was amongst the other crew members. Keenser stirred next to the Enterprises Chief Engineer. „Just get goin’, wee man. Don’t ya wait for me.“ The alien shrugged and left for shots and mingeling. Scotty ran his hand through his hair, straightening the shirt he was wearing. Finally, he pushed himself into the room, a beaming smile on his face, to go and greet Ensign Chekov.

_it is afterwards_   
_and you talk on tiptoe_   
_happy to be part_   
_of the darkness_

„10 … 9 …“ the young navigator was beaming, surrounded by his friends. He laughed at a joke Kirk made and the Scotsman felt his heart revolt at the thought. It’s now or never, he thought, as he raised his glass, grinning along with the rest. „5 … 4 …“ Pavels blue eyes met his and he felt an alcohol induced red flash over his cheeks. He wanted to avert his gaze but couldn’t muster the strength. He was beautiful with his beaming smile, brighter then any sun the Engineer had ever seen.  
„2….1“ Everyone raised their glass and exclaimed a booming „Happy Birthday!“. Jim pushed forward and shook his hands first, followed by Nyota and McCoy. Sulu brought him a suspiciously sword shaped gift wrapped package and the rest of the bridge followed.

_lips becoming limp_   
_a prelude to tiredness._

„Happy Birthday, Mr. Chekov“ Scotty flashed a grin and raised his glass. The young man looked up at him, big blue eyes with a mixture of cheekiness and innocence filling them, gazing over the Engineer with what could only be called interest. „Call me Pavel, Zer.“ his grin could be used in peace negotiations. It would mend broken friendships and bring lasting piece to the galaxy. This grin could end wars, the Scotsman was very sure of that. A lot of other people on the Enterprise thought so too and he knew that the young Ensign usually had no problem to get the attention he wanted. He’d .. seen it on shore leave. Sure, he was drunk with the rest of engineering, but there were some things he had not missed.  
„You should not call me Sir, Pavel. It’s Scotty at least.“  
„Monty zen.“ the navigators answer caught Scotty off guard. Cheeky little russian bastard, he thought. Blue eyes gleamed up at him and they both took a sip of vodka.

_Comeclose and Sleepnow_   
_for in the morning_   
_when a policeman_   
_disguised as the sun_   
_creeps into your room_

„Pleez“.  
Soft moans echoed in the engineers quarters. White skin on white linen, his rough fingers sliding across cheeks peachy from lust. Their first kiss, sneaked in between guests leaving and laughing and a twinkle in his eyes, had been short and awkward. Wet lips touching each other and separating just as fast. The exchange of bashful looks.  
Their second kiss followed shortly after, pressed against the door of Scottys room. Pavel had relished in the feeling of the other mans hand cupping his face, how he breathed and wanted him with every fiber of his soul. Lust and desire had taken over and the young man let his hand slide down to stroke the hardening erection of the other man, eliciting a raw moan from his lips. „You want this, Pavel?“ he had whispered in his ear and grabbed him around the hips. „Yez.“ Pavel whispered back and sank his teeth in the older mans neck.

_and your mother_   
_disguised as birds_   
_calls from the trees_

Sweating and panting they laid next to each other. Scotty had extended an arm to weave his fingers into the beautiful blonde curls on Chekovs head. The young navigator turned around and leaned his forehead into the curve of Scottys neck. The navigators breath on his skin made him shiver and stirred something deeper down. Scottys hand slid down from Pavels head, tracing the curve of his neck down to where his shoulder blades were and drew lazy circles on his back. The younger men hummed, content, and that’s how they both fell asleep.

_you will put on a dress of guilt_   
_and shoes with broken high ideals_

Lights were coming up slowly. Nightshift ended and Alpha came, as sure as dawn would on earth. Scotty stood in the midst of his room, naked, watching Pavel still sleeping, his limbs entangled with his bed sheets. A smile tugged at his lips and he had placed a glass of water next to the bed for Pavel to reach it. The memory of Pavel whispering and moaning the engineers name was enough to make him long for more, now.  
Would he want more? Want to continue this? He could have anyone on the ship, with that youthful vigor of his and that beaming smile one could get lost in. The Engineer sighed heavily at the thought of it and prepared for duty.

_and refusing coffee_   
_run_   
_alltheway_   
_home._


End file.
